Celica A. Mercury
Summary Celica Ayatsuki Mercury, also known as Sister is the younger sister of Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury and aunt of Kokonoe Mercury. She is one of the main protagonists in the Phase Shift novels before becoming a playable character starting from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend onward. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, Higher with the Power of Order Name: Celica A. Mercury, Sister Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: 20s to 30s Classification: Wielder of Power of Order, Sister Powers and Abilities: |-|Celica's Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic and Ars Magus User, Summoning, Energy Projection, Healing, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of hitting Arakune and Izanami), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing her power), Acausality (Type 1 and 4; Is a person that doesn't exist within the confines of her reality, therefore no trace of her existance remains), Power Bestowal (Can bless others thanks to her nature as the "One that shouldn't Exist"), Levitation (Was shown to levitate), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly) (Magic can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity, is able to use magic, which is superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Air Manipulation (via Burst), Body Puppetry (Made Rachel teleport the entire group out of Requiems' chamber unintentionally), Statistics Amplification, Instinctive Reaction (Nox Nyctores fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Reactive Power Level (The stronger the threat to the world becomes, the stronger the Power of Order will become), Forcefield Creation (Her forcefield troubled Kokonoe from getting in), Power Nullification (Able to passively nullify abilities and is stated to be able to suppress the forces of the boundary), Stealth Mastery (Easily sneaked up on Jin), Light Manipulation (Created light in order to escape from Azrael), Transmutation (Via Atout Rilettes), Electricity Manipulation (Capable if firing lightning magic), Life Manipulation (Capable of manipulating flow of life), Limited Subjective Reality (Power of Order can make something that doesn't exist existing), Possible Absolute Zero (Saya found Yukianesa at the church, implying that Celica might've wielded it before) |-|Minerva's Abilities=Minerva has following: Body Control, Transformation (Able to extend and manipulate her body to create various objects), Dimensional Travel, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empowerment, BFR (A perfect copy of Nirvana, which can teleport, create time bombs, cause madness, feed on bloodlust and send others to pocket dimension), Self-Destruction (Self-destructed to neutralize blast of Requiem), Statistics Reduction (Scaling from Tager who can reduce Azrael's power), Attack Reflection (Scaling from Ragna who reflected Izanami's absorption with IDEA Engine) |-|Resistance=Resistance to following: Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Transmutation (As a chosen, she's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Body Puppetry (Unaffected by body puppetry effects of the Nox Nyctores), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Phenomena Intervention (Type 2; The Power of Order overpowers phenomena intervention, even by Takamagahara System and The Embryo), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with superb skills in Ars Magus and magic, she should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation, and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can withstand the blows of the Azure, which is far superior to the Nox Nyctores, which are also superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Radiation Manipulation (Magic is stated to being able to cancel out the effects of radioactive substances in Phase Shift), Mind Manipulation (Is unaffected by the Embryo's mindhax), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Death Manipulation (The Power of Order can negate the Immortal Breaker), Power Nullification (Is able to use her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Empathic Manipulation (Nox Nyctores shut down emotions), Void Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the Boundary, which can erase those that enter it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Chaos Manipulation (Resisted effects of boundary which can turn everything to spiral chaos) and Disease Manipulation (Has really great life force, so much so that she never got sick even once) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (When siphoning her magic power, Take-Mikazuchi was capable of driving the Black Beast back), higher with the Power of Order. Able to ignore conventional durability with Minerva. Speed: At least FTL (Can keep up with Nine, Ragna, and Kagura, who can react to these speeds) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Large Planet Class, higher with the Power of Order. Durability: Large Planet level (Took hits from Terumi), higher with the Power of Order. Minerva able to fight while Celica is eliminated makes her somewhat difficult to truly defeat. Stamina: Very high (Can fight while literally getting erased from existence) Range: Kilometres normally. Hundreds of kilometers with Power of Order (Can nullify across the entire Hierarchical City of Yabiko) Standard Equipment: *'Ex Machina: Minerva:' - A near-perfect copy of Nox Nyctores Nirvana. She has consciousness of her own and has similar abilities to Nirvana. It is an Embryo Storage and equipped with IDEA Engine. She acts as a bodyguard for Celica. *'IDEA Engine:' An IDEA Engine is an imitation of Nox Nyctores with few differences. One of them is that it is powered by nuclear energy, unlike Nox Nyctores, which is powered by souls. An IDEA Engine also has much more unstable resistance to Phenomenon Intervention, unlike Nox Nyctores, which has a lot more stable resistance. Intelligence: Above Average. Has fairly good grade in Ishana and has decent magical knowledge. Weaknesses: As Chronophantasma, she will naturally be erased from existence over time. Has an unbelievably poor sense of direction. She seemingly doesn't care for her own life at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Minerva:' Unleashes combination attacks with Minerva. Each Drive combination consists of three attacks: the starting attack, the middle attack, and the finishing attack. Each middle attack can be used after any of the starting attacks. *'Regelite:' Passively heals Minerva, accumulates Recover Cap, and strengthens all Drive attacks. *'Pue Vapeur:' Minerva attacks the opponent with her cable, then quickly performs four attacks. *'Pic Confit:' Celica and Minerva dives to her opponent from the air. *'Arc Grillé:' Minerva's legs transform into a cannon then fires a large energy ball. *'Marteau Flan:' Minerva transforms her arms into a thing somewhat similar to a bulldozer then smack her opponent with it. *'Hache Rotir:' Celica and Minerva strike at the air with their fists in a diagonal direction. *'Lance Quiche:' Celica rides Minerva, now transformed, and makes a charging attack towards the opponent. It leaves a flame effect and can be looped. *'Armure Sorbet:' Celica uses her healing magic to heal both her and Minerva. *'Sabre Anglaise:' Fires a huge blue laser at the opponent. *'Casque Velouté:' Minerva throws Celica to the air, transforms, ruthlessly attacks the opponent with countless slashes, and then catches Celica. *'Atout Rillettes:' Celica heals her opponent to full health, then Minerva transforms and takes them out of Celica's sight by dive-bombing them at full force, reducing their health to zero. *'Power of Order:' A manifestation of the world's natural order which is given to individuals to assist in countering something that disturbs the order. It allows the user to dispel Phenomena Intervention and ward off even the Immortal Breaker with ease. Celica's Power of Order is to oppose Seithr, constantly raising her power to stop it. Additionally, it allows should allow her to will individuals into existence, if only for brief periods, scaling from Jin and Hakumen. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Priests Category:Humans Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Puppeteers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Life Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:BFR Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BlazBlue Category:Order Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Magic Users Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Arc System Works